Cavendish (One Piece)
|-|Cavendish= |-|Hakuba= Summary Cavendish, also known as the "Pirate Prince" is a Super Rookie, the captain of the Beautiful Pirates, and the prince of Bourgeois Kingdom. He made a name for himself after he made it to the New World but after the events of the Battle of Marineford and being overshadowed by the rookies of the "Worst Generation", he holds a grudge against Monkey D. Luffy and the other Supernovas for stealing his spotlight away from him. He entered the Corrida Colosseum hoping to win the Flame-Flame Fruit. Underlying the vain exterior of Cavendish is a radically different second personality, "Hakuba", a bloodthirsty killer. It tries to awaken whenever he sleeps, which causes Cavendish to suffer from narcolepsy and a lethal sleepwalking. Hakuba cuts down everything he sees, and is responsible for a series of massacres in the Rommel Kingdom. Cavendish is often besieged by Hakuba's attempts to take over and must wrestle for control over his own body with his psychotic other self. Despite his grudge against the Worst Generation, once turned into a toy by Sugar, he quickly allies himself with Luffy after Usopp frees him. He has a bounty of 330,000,000 Berries. After Doflamingo's defeat, he and his crew became, through lottery with their allies, the 1st division of Luffy's fleet. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 7-B, 7-B as Hakuba Name: Cavendish Origin: One Piece Gender: Male Age: 26 Classification: Pirate, Prince, Swordsman, Bi-Polar Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Multiple Personalities (Has an alter ego named Hakuba), Super Speed for Hakuba, Master Swordsman, Limited Air Manipulation (Can send air-slashes with his sword), Haki (Busoshoku and Kenbunshoku, although his mastery is unknown) Attack Potency: At least Small City level+ (Comparable to Bartolomeo), City level as Hakuba (Is twice as strong as Cavendish. Instantly defeated several fighters in the Colosseum at once, one-shot Dellinger, and was feared by Gladius) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Intercepted several of Doflamingo's bullet strings), higher as Hakuba (Blitzed an entire colosseum of fighters faster than the audience could see, blitzed Dellinger, escaped a close range explosion and covered a large distance) Lifting Strength: Class G via power-scaling Striking Strength: At least Small City Class+ (Stopped Chinjao's headbutt and deflected Doflamingo's Bullet-thread), City Class as Hakuba Durability: At least Small City level+ (He could intercept attacks from Chinjao), City level as Hakuba, likely far higher with Durandal (Stopped an attack from Donquixote Doflamingo intended to kill Trafalgar Law) Stamina: High (Continuously destroyed immortal toy soldiers) Range: Extended melee range (The Length of his Blade, 5'9) Standard Equipment: A Rapier named Durandal Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Jealousy, Prideful, Arrogant, Boastful, Vain, and cares about being "famous" too much Feats: * Defeating most of Block D in the Coliseum * Blitzing Dellinger as Hakuba Notable Attacks/Techniques: The sword was strong enough to hold back Chinjao's headbutt attack (although it did slightly bend). His techniques are generally named from famous drama plays. *'Biken: Blue Bird' (美剣 青い鳥（ブルーバード）, Biken: Burū Bādo, literally meaning "Beautiful Sword: Blue Bird"): Cavendish stabs his enemy directly with force. This attack is strong enough to hold Chinjao's strong headbutt which also creates a small shock-wave while clashing. This attack was first seen against Chinjao in Corrida Colesseum. The Blue Bird is a Belgian play. *'Biken: Swan Lake' (美剣 白鳥の湖 (スワン・レイク), Biken: Suwan Reiku, literally meaning "Beautiful Sword: Swan Lake"): Cavendish does a flip over his enemies and attacks them from above. This attack was first seen against Donquixote's thugs. Swan Lake is a Russian ballet. *'Biken: Zan t-Exupéry' (美剣 斬・星屑王子（ザン・テグジュペリ）, Biken: Zan Tegujuperi, literally meaning "Beautiful Sword: Slash: Stardust Prince"): Cavendish slashes the air in front of him which knocks his enemies away. This attack was first seen when Cavendish used it to carve a path spiraling up around the plateau on Dressrosa. Antoine de Saint-Exupéry was the author of the novel The Little Prince. The meaning of attack, the novel and Cavendish's epithet are puns, ending with prince. *'Biken: Round Table' (美剣 円卓（ラウンドテーブル）, Biken: Raundo Tēburu, literally meaning "Beautiful Sword: Round Table"): Cavendish slashes his enemy in circle formation while he is spinning. This attack was first seen against immortal skull toys after one of them bit Farul. The "Round Table" is King Arthur's famed table in the Arthurian legend, around which he and his knights congregate. The Round Table is also a collection of English essays. *'Precious Metal Axe' (金の斧銀の斧（プレシャスメタルアックス）, Pureshasu Metaru Akkusu, literally meaning "Golden Axe, Silver Axe"): While running, Cavendish takes a defensive stance, intercepting multiple attacks coming from his side. First used to protect Nico Robin and Trafalgar Law from Doflamingo's string bullets. The Golden Axe and Silver Axe, also known as The Honest Woodman, is a fable of Aesop. Gallery Hakuba.png Kisspng-one-piece-treasure-cruise-donquixote-doflamingo-eu-5af6ad6e51a748.0561134515261156943345.png Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Diana Cavendish (Little Witch Academia) Diana's Profile (Speed was not equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Captains Category:Humans Category:Pirates Category:Speedsters Category:Split Personalities Category:Sword Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users